The Ultimate Beast in Action
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: This is not an actual story. It is a test for how the "Ultimate Beast" from MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A" moves, fights, and more importantly, how it kills. Rated T for brief gore. R&R if you want.


**Authors Note: **This will be a look into how the "Ultimate Beast" could possibly survive the destruction of the facility. As with the story "The Ultimate Battle" this shouldn't be seen as any form of update to MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A"

**Disclaimer: **Anything pertaining to Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios. The story of "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Survival Instincts: Withstanding the Blast.<strong>

If you have been following MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A" then you will remember that, at the end of the latest chapter, Alvin threw a match onto the floor. Now assuming that everyone got out at that point unharmed (including Alvin), then they wouldn't see what happened next. The fluid coming from the metal can reaches the match, igniting itself and causing the facility to go up in flames. This could potentially lead to other cans of this liquid exploding, causing structural failure to the building, this eventually leading to a power failure.

**In a Hidden Laboratory…**

The last of the power reserves finally complete the reconstruction of the main creature, instantly the large black eyes snapping open, and the creature growls as it rips the wires off its body. Using his exoskeleton covered right hand, the Beast smashes through the wall of the crumbling facility lab with very little effort. The monster rushes through the facility, every now and then coming across a survivor of Alvin's onslaught, but dispatching them easily with his venomous stinger. They won't die though, at least not from the venom, but rather from the inability to run from the ever spreading flames from above.

Eventually, the monster finds an elevator shaft, tearing it open with the talons of his left hand, then ripping the elevator itself out of the shaft, climbing up the shaft to his potential freedom. Every now and then he must exit the shaft and go through the facility itself again, at one point coming across a small squad of military guards armed with rifles, giving Beast a chance to employ his left arm smoke screen ability, ejecting the fur from his arm into the faces of the guards, the hairs individually acting like the fibers of insulation and irritating the eyes. At this point Beast uses his tail to constrict one of the guards, while stinging another guard and injecting him with the paralytic venom, ripping the third into shreds of quivering flesh with his razor sharp talons. At this point, Beast realises his capabilities, and he grins to himself for this fact.

Suddenly, Beast jumps up through the ceiling, going back into the elevator shaft and start climbing out again, eventually reaching the main floor, now engulfed in flames. "This may get tricky," we hear Beast say to himself, extending his gigantic bat-like wings and flapping them, the gust produced enough to blow the fire out long enough for him to proceed.

**Back Outside…**

Everyone is now watching the fire burn the facility, Alvin wearing an almost evil smile on his face. But his smile fades as he hears something the others can't, but doesn't have to warn them, as the still burning doors of the facility are blown off the hinges, black smoke billowing out as the fire continues from inside. Alvin is now growling, his ears curled back against his head as Beast steps out of the flames, revealing himself as a patchwork of various animals. "Hello, my son," Beast says, his voice demonic in tone, causing Alvin to growl more fiercely.

* * *

><p>Well, here's the "Ultimate Beast" in action, again this isn't to be considered a form of update to the story "Ultimate A" but stay tuned to this one, I may update it later on, and this time I don't mean in the same day, I'm actually going to take my time with this one. MetalMunk15, I hope you find the creature in action cool, and I'll explain specific details in the PM with you when you finish reading it. Also, as I say before, I can't stress enough how important it is to press the review button below, I'm told that if you do, the apocalypse gets held back for another billion years…okay, maybe not that important, but I do like reading the comments and reviews you guys give my stories, and just so you know, I do accept constructive criticism. Peace, I'm out!<p> 


End file.
